The Institution
by serenitykid7875
Summary: OC rescues Jemma and becomes part of the team. Learning what it's like to have a family for the first time. Skimmons. I don't own anything except the OC that I created. I added another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't planning on helping them, but I felt as if I had to help, to protect the one who seemed like she didn't know what she was doing in the field; I had been trained since I was young that no matter the danger to protect. So when I spotted this young woman following another woman who looked like an agent of some kind, I knew that something was happening; I watched as she got further behind the other woman and got caught by a man who was dressed in a suit, it was then that I made my decision to help. The man had a gun and was twisting the woman's arm behind her when I approached them, he didn't even notice me, which if he was a good agent he would have, and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let her go." I said evenly.

"Get lost kid." He said like he was some big tough guy, but I had dealt with guys bigger.

"I said, let her go."

The woman looked relieved for a moment that I wasn't going to leave, but she also had a look of worry; I wondered why she would worry about me when she was the one in trouble; probably because she noticed that I only look sixteen, but I had a lot of training for moments like this.

"I said get lost kid." The man said as he started to move away with the woman.

"And I said let her go politely, now you leave me no choice."

I quickly disarmed the man and got the woman away from him, when he pulled a second weapon, and I only had enough time to block the woman from getting shot. I had moved her along the wall to make sure that I was the one shot and only once; when he was out of ammo I turned to attack him, tackling him to the ground, and then putting him in a chokehold until he passed out.

I turned back to the woman who I had saved and she rushed over to me, putting her hands on the bullet wound to stop the bleeding; that's when the woman she was following came back.

"Jemma! I'm so sorry I thought you were with me! Are you all right?" The woman asked.

"It's alright I'm fine. Umm… sorry I don't know your name." Jemma said.

"Emily." I replied.

"Emily came to my rescue. We need to take her back to the bus; she needs to be treated for a bullet wound."

"No it's okay. I can fix it later."

"Please let me help."

"I…uh…okay." Was all I replied after seeing the look in her eyes; she looked determined and I was starting to feel the wound as my adrenaline was wearing off.

"Thank you for saving Jemma. I'm Skye." The other woman said as she moved to help me.

"Come on let's get her back to the bus." Jemma said as she continued to apply pressure and Skye put an arm around me.

The walk back to the bus was a quick one; they introduced me to their leader, a Director Coulson, and then led me back to a med pod. Jemma and Skye stayed in the med pod with me, Skye helping Jemma as Jemma did most of the medical work; I felt a little awkward when they asked me to take off my shirt, because then they'd see all the scars from past missions and…well other things but I did as I was asked.

"Oh my." Jemma said when she saw all my scars. "Where did you get all of these?"

"It's a long story." I replied as I watched Jemma take ever scar in and it was like she was trying to figure out where I got them from, but hopefully she would never figure it out. Skye on the other hand looked like she was going to be sick, she seemed more concerned than before and it made me wonder why she would feel that way over scars.

"I'd like to hear it."

"I was raised at 'The Institution', it was a government funded until they decided children were to easily swayed by others. When they taught you they taught you by hit or get hit, defeat or get defeated. We learned all medical training, all kinds of languages, all types of fighting styles, and all weapons, plus how to drive and fly almost any vehicles."

"Wow." Skye stated.

Jemma on the other hand looked concerned and worried about me; I didn't have the heart to tell her the worst of what they did if you misbehaved. But then she said, "Some of these wounds are inconsistent with that of fighting or protecting, they seem more like torture wounds."

"They didn't think well on misbehaving children." Was all I could felt I could reply with.

"How old are you? Are there a lot of you? What about the younger children? What did they do with them?" Skye asked quickly.

"I'm sixteen I think, they don't really celebrate things or tell you how old you are. None of us knew how old we really are. There were ten of us. I was the second youngest, Chris was younger than I and he died trying to save a woman's baby in a fire about a month ago. They just let us out when they stopped the program. We were told to fend for ourselves."

"That's horrible they should have found you a home or something." Jemma said with tears in her eyes as she finished taking out the bullet and started to stitch up the wound.

"I don't know if I could handle having a home, all I know are missions and the institution. I've never had a home or family. That's the reason they choose you to join. No living relatives." I almost immediately regret saying as much as I have when I see the tears coming down Jemma's face and I feel like I have to say sorry. "Please don't cry. I'm fine. I promise."

Jemma wipes away her tears with the back of her hand after she finishes with the stitches; Skye on the other hand had left to go inform their leader on me. Jemma could go back to her lab which I figured was hers by the way that she talks about different things, I can tell she's a scientist by all the medical terms she uses to describe some of my scars.

"I'm sorry." Jemma says after she's done checking out all my scars.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For the life that you've had, everyone deserves a family. My girlfriend didn't have a family either, but she does now and if you'd like we could be your family. Plus you would have the opportunity to do missions."

"I…really? No one's ever offered that to me. I don't know that I'd be any good at being part of a family."

"Emily you don't have to be good at being a part of a family, families love each other no matter what. Would you like to be part of this family?"

"I think I would."

"Good." Director Coulson said as he entered the pod. "We'll introduce you to the rest of the team when we get back to the base."

"Okay, sir." I replied as I shook his hand.

"Welcome aboard."

"You're all stitched up, would you like to explore the bus a little?" Jemma asked as she took off her gloves.

"Would you stay with me?" I asked, I felt a little weird wanting to be around her so much in such a little bit of time, but I'd never met someone like her and I liked having her around.

"Of course, I'll show you around."

"Cool."

Director Coulson left us as Skye came back for a moment, she and Jemma talked for a moment which ended with a quick squeeze of a hand and then Jemma came back to me and said that she'd show me this floor first.

"Skye can come too if you want her too." I said noticing that Skye was Jemma's girlfriend and they probably wanted to be together. Skye had already left the pod, but I watched Jemma watch her leave.

"She has to go to the briefing, so it's okay. Come on let's have a look around." Jemma said as she took me by the hand and led me away from the med pod.

"Is this your lab?" I asked as we entered the lab, she turned to me surprised that I'd notice and nodded.

"It's mine and Fitz's. You'll meet him later. Though he doesn't work down here anymore, it's a long story. But he sometimes is in here with me, but never just the two of us like it used to be."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"You're sad."

"I am, but it isn't your fault. It's okay to be sad."

"I'm not good at emotions. We were told and taught to keep them to ourselves."

"That's very unhealthy. You need to feel things it's the way of life, if you keep things bottled up; sometimes bad things can happen if you hold things in. So if you ever need to feel things you can come to me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Come on I'll show you the main living area. And introduce you to Hunter and Mack. Maybe we'll even go to the cockpit and I'll introduce you to Agent May. She's the pilot and the second in command."

Jemma led me up the spiral staircase to the living area, where Skye was sitting with two men; one had an accent like Jemma's and the other didn't, but looked like he worked with his hands more than he would talk. Coulson wasn't in the room, so I figured he was in his office or with Agent May.

Skye noticed us first, "Hey Jemma, Emily." She said as she looked over at us.

"Hello." I said a little worried that the other two wouldn't like me.

"Emily, this is Hunter and Mack." Jemma said introducing the two men, each man waved when his name was said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I said as I shook each of their hands. As I suspected Mack definitely worked with his hands and Hunter seemed to be the one who was out of place, but I assumed that he was here for a different reason then everyone else.

"So kid, I hear you saved Jemma." Mack said.

"Yes, sir."

"It's just Mack, no sir, makes me feel old."

"Yes, s…Mack."

"Cool. How long have you been training?"

"It's all I can remember doing."

Mack looked at Jemma who nodded to confirm my story; Skye on the other hand had kicked him under the table when he first asked.

"Well welcome to the team." Mack said a second later.

"How old are you?" Hunter asked, who then received a kick under the table too from Skye.

"I think I'm sixteen." I answered.

"Oh that's pretty young."

"I'm sure Emily would be open to explaining everything during the briefing when we return to the base, right?" Skye said moving the pressure off me in having to explain everything now.

"Yeah." I said as Jemma took my hand and led me away from the table and toward the living room type of room.

"You okay?" Jemma asked once we were far enough away.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to talking with others. I normally keep to myself. And normally no one wants to know my past." I said as I looked around the room. "Is that a bar?"

"Yes and no you may not have a drink. Not until you're twenty-one."

"Okay. I was never allowed near alcohol back at 'the institution'. It was government funded."

"True, but they did questionable things there."

"True."

"Come have a seat." Jemma said as she pulled me down to sit next to her on the couch. "So when did they stop the program?"

"I think about two years ago. I lost track of time after they shut down the program. It was hard to keep track of things."

"What have you been doing since it stopped?"

"A group of us used to listen to the police and fire radio transmissions and would help if we could, but everyone from my group is dead from trying to hard or too much at once. I don't know how many of us are left; once they shut down the program everyone went separate ways, well except for the group of us. But I don't know anyone anymore. Chris was the last of the group other than me and he died. I didn't know what I was going to do, I still don't."

"Hey it's okay. You've got us now and you'll never be alone again."

"Thanks Jemma."

Jemma wrapped an arm around me and for once I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, like I belonged; I missed being able to fit in and belong to something. We sat there until we landed, Skye came and got us, letting us know that we were going to meet in the briefing room in twenty minutes; Jemma led the way off the bus, still holding my hand and pointing things out as we walked to the briefing room.

Once everyone was gathered, except a few Agents that weren't field agents or part of the main team, Coulson began by asking what had occurred during the mission. I sat in between Skye and Jemma across from Hunter and Mack, there were three others two sat on each end of the table and then one was standing near Director Coulson.

"We were able to get the hard drives and take down all the Hydra agents in the building. Talbot and his crew took them into custody." Skye said filling in the others.

"We also seemed to have picked up an extra." The woman standing next to Director Coulson said as she and the others turned to look at me.

"Emily will you please introduce yourself and give some of your history?" Director Coulson asked me.

"Sure." I said as I stood and went to attention, "I'm Emily. I think I'm sixteen. I was raised at 'the institution', a government funded program that took children with no living relatives, no home, and they taught us all medical procedures, all languages, all weapons, all fighting styles, driving or flying, anything having to do with computers, and a lot of other things. They taught us by putting us in a ring and demanding that we hurt or get hurt. I've been there since I was born until the program was shut down about two years ago. I don't know if there are any others still alive, I do know that five are dead out of the other nine I trained with." I felt awkward as I stood waiting to be dismissed with everyone still staring at me.

"At ease." The woman next to Coulson said and I moved to a relaxed stance. "You can sit down if you'd like."

"Yes Ma'am." I said and then sat down; Jemma gently took one of my hands in hers and gave it a squeeze. It surprised me that she still felt the need to comfort me because of my past, but I didn't mind it, I never had someone care like her.

"Well Emily as you know I'm Director Coulson, you can just call me Coulson. This is Agent Melinda May." Coulson said as he introduced the woman next to him; she nodded to me.

"You can just call me May." May said as she then turned her attention back to Coulson.

"Bobbi." Coulson said giving permission to whoever Bobbi was to introduce themselves.

"I'm Bobbi." The woman at the end of the table next to Jemma said.

"Hello." I replied.

"And I'm…I'm Fitz. It's a…a…pleasure to meet you." Fitz said from the other end of the table next to Mack and Skye. I could tell something happened to him and I figured I'd be told later about it, so I didn't feel like I needed to bring it up to him.

"Emily here saved Jemma after Jemma and I got separated." Skye said.

"All right this meeting is done for now. I'm sure Jemma and Skye will show you around." Coulson said as he finished with the meeting. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you sir." I said as Jemma, Skye, and I stood.

"Come on I'll show you where your room will be." Jemma said as she took my hand and pulled me out of the room, excitedly followed by Skye who tagged along.

"This place is big." I said as I followed them down a couple hallways.

"Yeah, but this is where the living quarters start." Skye said.

"So do you two share a room?"

"How...did you know we're…?" Jemma said surprised.

"It's the little way you two act around each other." I said with a smile. "Don't worry not everyone's figured it out."

"Yes we share a room and your room will be across from ours if you ever need one of us." Skye said with a smile of her own.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" Jemma said worried.

"I don't have any clothes. Is there any extra?"

"We'll ask Coulson if we can go on a little shopping trip later." Skye said and then she and Jemma stopped at a door. "This will be your room."

"I don't have to share?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Do I get a bed?"

"You didn't have a bed before?" Jemma said surprised and again with tears in her eyes.

"No, we had mats on the floor. I've always wanted to have a bed."

Jemma pulled me into a hug and then said, "Well you get a bed now."

Skye opened the door to show a pretty big room that had a night stand, bed, lamp, and closet; I had never seen a bedroom this big.

"Wow. This is all mine?" I asked.

"Yep it's all yours Emily." Skye said as I stepped into the room and looked around, I was so surprised that I got a room to myself and that there was a bed, A BED! I ran over to it and jumped onto it. I could hear Skye laughing softly and Jemma sniffling as she wiped away her tears.

"This is awesome."

"We're glad you like it."

"Thank you."

"How is your bed? Is it comfy?" Jemma asked a little worried about what I would think about the bed.

"I love it. It's great." I said as I bounced off the bed and walked over to them.

"All right come on let's go see if we can get you some clothes." Skye said as she put an arm around my shoulders and Jemma grabbed my hand pulling me off in the direction of the working area and Coulson's office.

"Hey DC, we have a question for you." Skye said as we entered what I assumed was Coulson's office.

"Yes ladies." Coulson said as he looked up from his desk.

"Do you mind if we go on a little shopping trip? Emily doesn't have any clothes and we're pretty sure she's not big enough to fit ours and definitely not tall enough to fit any of Bobbi's." Skye said as she sat on the corner of his desk.

"Sure. Here take this." Coulson said as he handed her a few hundreds. I had never seen that much money; let alone it being for me.

"Sir, are you sure you want to spend that much on me? I just need a couple pairs of pants and some shirts." I said unsure of spending all that money on me.

"Emily, you deserve it. Don't worry about the money. Go buy some clothes and have some fun."

"Thanks DC. Come on you two. Oh yeah, DC we'll be taking one of the cars." Skye said as she pulled Jemma and I from the room.

"That's fine." I heard Coulson say from inside the office as Skye pulled us down the halls to the garage where Mack was with Fitz working on one of the vehicles.

"Hey are you girls going out?" Mack asked as Skye grabbed some keys off a table.

"Yes. We'll be back in a little bit." Skye said as she led the way to the car we were going to be taking.

"Remember to stay out of trouble and keep a com on."

"We will Mack." Jemma said as she got in to the car.

"Have fun." Fitz said as he went back to working on the engine they were working on.

While we were out getting new clothes, a report over the CB radio in the car, about a man holding several children hostage. Jemma could see that it was bothering me, but she told me that they weren't allowed to go off the grid and not to interfere with police business.

"They will figure it out, I promise. I know that it bothers you not to help, but I'm sure they have it handled." Jemma said as she turned in her seat to grab hold of my hand; Skye turned off the radio knowing that it would only make matters worse if I could still here what was going on.

"The police are good at their jobs, I'm sure they'll have it figured out in no time." Skye said as she pulled into a mall parking lot.

"Come on; let's get you some new clothes. It will be okay."

Jemma seemed so sure that it would work out and I wanted to believe it too, but a part of me was still worried and a little angry that I wasn't able to help them out. My whole life I was made to be the solution and now they wanted me to walk away; it was really hard to do that, but once we got inside they tried to distract me with all the things that I could get. It did help to have them try and distract me, but I was still thinking about the children and I hoped that the police would be able to find a solution.

"So do you know the type of clothes that you like?" Jemma asked as we entered a clothing store.

"I like jeans and t-shirts." I replied after I thought about it for a second.

"All right, we'll get you those and how about some workout clothes you can start to train with the others."

"Okay. Would you get those too? I want you to train with us."

"I'm not good at field work."

"That's why I want you to train with us."

"Oh okay. Are you worried about my safety?"

"Yes. I want you to be able to protect yourself and I'm sure Skye does too."

"I told you it would be a good idea." Skye said as she joined us at the shirt's section.

"All right if it will help then yes I'll get some workout clothes too." Jemma said shaking her head, I could tell that she was worried that she wouldn't be very good, but I wanted to make sure that she would be able to protect herself if Skye or I weren't there to help her.

"Thank you." I said as I started to look through the clothes.

"What about this?" Skye said holding up a shirt that had a grumpy cat on it.

"Skye really?" Jemma said looking at the shirt.

"No, absolutely not." I said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd like it." Skye said with a laugh.

"I like plaid shirts and a plain t-shirt underneath." I said laughing back at her.

"So you like clothes like Mack's."

"Yeah, but more feminine."

"Good." Jemma said a little worried that I wanted to dress like Mack.

"Okay. How about this one?" Skye said holding up a plaid shirt that was blue and black.

"I like that." I stated as I took the shirt from her to see if it fit.

"Cool. There's a big selection on this rack."

"Awesome."

It take long till we had everything we needed and headed to the food court area to get some food; Skye called Coulson during dinner and asked him if he had heard anything about the hostages, he said that everything worked out and the children were all safe, which made me better than when I was worried about it.

"I told you everything would work out." Jemma said as we were getting in to the car to leave the mall.

"You did." I said feeling better about not helping when I had the chance.

"Come on you two get in already we have to meet Coulson for a briefing on a new mission." Skye said from inside the car.

"Okay, okay." Jemma said as she got in; I followed suit and put all my new clothes on the seat next to me.

Skye then took off heading to the base where the rest of the team was waiting for us to get back to talk about a mission in Germany, where some Hydra agents were holding a lab hostage. Skye joked about it being the hostage situation that I wanted; Jemma just listened to us as we went back and forth on whether or not it would be a quick and easy mission or not. Skye thought it'd be an easy one, but I learned from experience not everything is as it seems.

"Come on in guys, we have to get going on this one." Coulson said as we finally got to the briefing room, everyone was already waiting around the table and I felt a little embarrassed, but May gave my shoulder a squeeze before handing me a folder with the information that we needed so I knew they weren't angry that it took so long. "We'll be heading out as soon as possible. Hydra has taken over a German lab since we shut down the one here, they are working on a new weapon that's made to take out as many as possible in one go. We will be going in to take them out with the help of Talbot and a couple of his marines."

"Colonel Glenn Talbot?" I said hearing his name and I immediately wished that I hadn't said anything because everyone was looking at me.

"You know him?" Skye asked in a worried and surprised voice.

"He was one of the commanders at 'the institution' in charge of discipline."

"Is he the one that gave you all those scars?" Jemma said taking my hand in hers.

"Him and others. He normally didn't give out the…the punishment; he was in charge of those who did."

"You have scars?" Bobbi said angrily.

"Yes." I said.

"How many scars do you have?" May asked.

"Too many." Jemma said upset.

"I know that I don't have to ask, but will you be able to work this mission and with Talbot?" Coulson asked wanting my help, but not if I wasn't able to keep myself in control.

"Yes sir, I've been able to do it so far I think I can do it again." I answered right away.

"How many missions has Talbot put you on?" May asked.

"In the States? Or outside?" I asked.

"Both."

"Twenty-two missions, fourteen outside, eight inside. I was his favorite and the others favorite."

"Okay. We leave in ten grab your gear. Jemma you're coming with us to help with any lab information that we'll need." Coulson said as he ended the meeting.

"Yes, sir." Jemma said as we all stood to go grab our stuff.

"We have some extra gear that I put together for you." May said as she came to stand next to Skye, Jemma, and I.

"Thank you." I said as Jemma linked arms with me and we headed to our rooms to grab some clothes.

"We'll meet on the bus." Coulson said as we left the briefing room.

Skye and Jemma went into their room as I went into mine and I could already tell that they were going to be having a conversation on the upset feeling Skye was having on Jemma coming along for this mission. Skye hated having Jemma in harm's way and I didn't like it any more than she did, Jemma wasn't prepared for being in the field and Skye and I both didn't want her there unnecessarily. I changed into a pair of black jeans and one of my black t-shirts covered by one of my black and blue plaid shirts; I waited in the hall for Jemma and Skye who I could hear arguing about going into the field, in the end Skye said fine to Jemma going into the field but she was to stay near her or me at all times.

"Come on we have to get to the bus." Jemma said as she came out of the room, followed by Skye, and led the way to the garage where we'd pick up our gear and then head to the bus.

"I'll keep an eye on her." I stated to Skye as Jemma walked away from us as we gathered our gear.

"Thanks." Skye said.

"I don't want her in the field too. But we'll handle it."

"You're right. Thank you for caring so much about her."

"She's family now and I will do anything to protect her and the rest of the team."

"We will do the same for you. We are a family."

I nodded and grabbed the gear that May had left out for me; Skye grabbed hers and we walked up the ramp of the bus together. I could tell Skye still was unhappy about Jemma going into the field with us, but she knew that we'd protect Jemma as best as we could, but once we gathered on the bus around the holotable to go over how we were going to do this Skye went fully into mission mode. Jemma stood in between Skye and I as Coulson went over exactly what each of us were going to be doing and May got us in to the air and on the way to Germany.

When we arrived Hunter and May set up on the outside of the lab with sniper rifles on two different buildings with good vantage points that could see right into the lab. Skye and I got into position to breach one of the side doors waiting for the cue that Hunter and May were set up and Jemma and Bobbi were ready to breach at a door on the opposite side of the building with a few of Talbot's men.

"Go." Coulson said over the coms.

Skye and I breached our door and headed inside; we were informed that Talbot and some of his men were breaching the front door to pull some of the Agents that way. Bobbi and Jemma found the hostages and were getting them out before the other Hydra agents were busy fighting with Talbot, his men, Skye, and I. I quickly took down three men as Skye took down two and we made our way father into the building till we reached the main lab where we had heard the leader was trying to infiltrate the labs information.

"Step away from the computer." Skye said making her presence known to the man in charge as I slipped around back of him to take him down if he didn't listen to Skye.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." The man said as he turned to face Skye.

"And neither do you."

He made a move to head in Skye's direction, but I got to him before he even got close enough; I kicked his knee sideways as I approached, he fell to his hands and knee before I could handcuff him he twist as I approached and grabbed me. We started grappling and it was a good thing I excelled at it back at 'the institution' because he was good too; when he started to throw some punches hoping it would stop me I twisted one of his arms until it broke, but that didn't stop him from still trying to get me. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed my head to the ground and I finally got his other arm and put him in an arm lock; I positioned myself where I could break his arm and choke him where I put him unconscious.

When he was finally unconscious I pulled away from him and Skye handcuffed him as I tried to stand up; Jemma and Bobbi had arrived and was untying one of the head lab techs that the leader was trying to get information from.

"Good job Emily." Skye said as she finished handcuffing the guy. "You okay?"

"Nothing some ibuprofen won't fix." I said as I stood.

"Are you two okay?" Jemma said as she approached us.

"I fine, Emily might need to be looked at." Skye said noticing that I was wincing.

"What happened?"

"She grappled with him, broke his arm; she might have a concussion he slammed her head into the ground and maybe a broken rib or two from the punches he threw."

"Oh my God. Come on let me have a look." Jemma said as she pulled me away.

"Thanks Skye." I said sarcastically.

"No problem kid."

Jemma then checked each of the bruises that were forming and making sure that I didn't break anything or have a concussion; I felt a little bad for her, she seemed so worried about me. I hated having her worry about me, but she reminded me that family care and she would always worry no matter what.

When we were leaving Major Lee Oliver, one of Talbot's men, approached us; I didn't want to talk to anyone from Talbot's team, but especially him. He was one of the ones that was fond of us kids and well he did things that he shouldn't and Talbot didn't do anything to stop it, so I knew that he wasn't going to now.

"Emily. It's nice to see you again." Lee said as he put a hand gently on my back pulling me from Skye and Jemma.

"Major Oliver." I said as politely as I could.

"Please call me Lee."

"Lee please let go." I said as he had grabbed my arm as I turned away from him.

"Oh come on. We always celebrate a win."

Skye and Jemma must have noticed my discomfort because Skye approached us and said, "Let go of her."

"Leave us you have no power over me." Lee said as he brushed off her hand. "Come on Emily."

"I don't want to celebrate." I said pulling away.

"We always celebrate now come on." Lee said as he put his hands under my shirt.

"Stop."

"Get your hands off of her!" Jemma said as she punched Lee in the face. He backed away, but then moved like he was going to go after Jemma and I kicked him in the groin, he doubled over in pain.

"What's going on over here?" Talbot asked as he and Coulson came over.

"Tell him to stay away from Emily." Jemma said vehemently as I cradled her hand in my hands.

"Major? What happened?"

"I just wanted to celebrate with Emily. And they attacked me." Lee said like a little boy who was about to get yelled at.

"He had his hands under Emily's shirt." Skye said with just as much anger as Jemma.

"She's only sixteen." Jemma added.

"Major?" Talbot said asking Lee to explain himself.

"I…it won't happen again sir." Lee said backing away.

"She's one of my agents. And if you ever touch her again I will end you." Coulson said as he motioned for Skye, Jemma, and I to head back to the bus.

"I'll handle him. Emily." Talbot said calling me back, so I turned to face him, "I'm sorry for the past."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and went back to walking with Jemma and Skye back to the bus; Coulson finished talking with Talbot and then joined us.

"I'm sorry." I said to Jemma as Skye put some ice on Jemma's hand, the others were with us wondering what was going on.

"It's not your fault Emily. He shouldn't have touched you. Not then and definitely not now. You're only sixteen he could have been sent to jail for what he did." Jemma said as she used her other hand to take my hand in hers. "Look at me." I looked up to see her eyes full of tears. "It's not your fault. He should have never done any of that. Do you understand?"

"Sort of." I said softly, I could feel the tears in my eyes and I didn't know what to do; I was taught to never cry, never show emotion and Jemma's voice was so comforting I didn't know what else to do.

"It's okay." Jemma said pulling me into a hug and holding me as I cried.

In the background I could hear the others asking what happened and I held on to Jemma as I heard Skye tell them what had happened and what she thought had happened before. I could hear them swear and get angry and at first I thought they were angry at me, but then they started to talk about what they'd do to him if he ever came near me again. That's when I realized this is what it's like to have a family, they care, worry, love, and would do just about anything to protect you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my name is Emily, I used to be in an institution where I was raised to be a solution to every problem; I started working for Director Phil Coulson of SHIELD. A few months ago and finally got the family that I never had; after starting to save people from a Hydra I can finally say that we are finally getting ahead of them. We've been working hard to take them down and prevent them from taking over again; we've stopped multiple attacks on civilians that were gathered together, with the help of Coronal Glenn Talbot and some of his men.

Jemma Simmons and Skye mean everything to me and I don't think I could ask for a better family; they all work hard and take care of each other and I'm glad to be a part of it. Skye recently was taken from the base by Grant Ward to meet her father, who was known as 'the doctor' his real name is Calvin Zabo; he is one of the more blood thirsty men when it came to protecting what was his, especially when he got angry and Skye knew that he'd find her eventually, but what she wasn't prepared for was Ward escaping from custody and taking her with him to take her to him.

Jemma was worrying up a storm, but still trying to focus on trying to figure out where Ward was taking Skye; Coulson and the rest of the team were doing their best to help, but Jemma was starting to get really worried that they wouldn't be able to get Skye back. And so was I, so I reached out to some of my contacts to see if they would be able to help any in finding where Ward was taking Skye or if they knew where to find Cal.

"Gracias Jake, Déjame saber si necesitas algo. Voy a seguir en contacto." I said finishing up with an old friend who now worked in the area where Skye was taken too. (Thank you Jake, Let me know if you need anything. I'll keep in touch.)

"What did you find out?" Jemma asked me as I hung up the phone.

"Jake says that there has been chatter about 'the doctor' working with Hydra on a device called the obelisk. They are saying the device kills almost all that touch it. He also said that Cal is working out of an old fort in Puerto Rico."

I showed Jemma a map of where the fort was with thermal imaging to show where the people inside were located. She then took the information I gave her and went to show it to Coulson so that he could give us the mission to go in and get Skye back.

Shortly after I told Jemma everything that I found out, Jemma returned with Coulson and the rest of the team; Coulson decided to have us go in and get Skye. We all had been training together and Coulson also decided to let Jemma come in with us as long as she stayed with one of us. We all wanted to make sure that Jemma was safe, but we also knew that she'd want to get Skye back a little bit more than any of us and we were going to protect her as best as we could for Skye.

Bobbi and I helped Jemma get some gear on so that we'd be ready to go when we landed; while Mack and Fitz worked on a tool to hold on to the obelisk so that no one had to hold it. They had told me they had tried to accquire it before and when someone touched it it would slowly killed them; so we decided to take precautions to prevent that from happening to any of us.

"We need to get there before Hydra, according to another one of my sources Cal and Hydra are heading into an area beneath the fort that is the city that you guys were looking for. They plan on releasing something inside the obelisk and they plan on using Skye for it." I said as we all gathered around the holotable as we were about to land and head out.

"Emily you, May, Jemma and I will head in and get to Skye. Hunter, Bobbi you will make sure to take down any Hydra agents in the way in and out. We're getting to Skye before they try and do whatever they plan on doing. Getting Skye out before they do whatever they plan is the mission, understood?" Coulson said as May landed in a field near the fort.

"Yes, sir." Some of us said as we headed out of the room, down to the cargo ramp.

"Jemma stay near me at all times." I said as she, May, Coulson and I headed to one section of the fort.

"I will. Come one we've got to get Skye." Jemma said as she stayed close to me.

"We'll get her Jemma." I said as we entered a hotel next to the fort where several heat signatures were coming from and I had learned they were holding Skye from an informant.

"First floor is clear." Bobbi said as she and Hunter finished looking around the floor.

"Let's go." May said as she headed up the staircase in front of us.

"The heat sources are moving toward us." Jemma said looking over the tablet in her hand.

"Jemma get behind me." I said as May and I continued up the stairs heading straight for them.

"Get them!" I heard a man yell as May and I could see who was coming toward the stairs.

"Skye!" Jemma shouted when we could see her; Skye in turn tried to get away from Ward who had a firm grip on her.

"Jemma get out of here! It's not safe!" Skye yelled back as she continued to struggle against Ward.

When I was on the landing above the stairs I immediately went after the two Hydra agents closest to me; one of them fought against me, while the other kept trying to get away.

"Emily!" I heard Skye yell out to me, but I was too focused on the two men I was trying to take down; the one fighting me went down easy and the second continued to try and get away, but I wasn't having any of that I had already broken one of his arms and dislocated the other. Soon he was on the ground and not moving, Jemma handcuffed him after I made sure he was unconscious; May had taken down her two, leaving Skye and Ward fighting with each other.

Jemma attempted to stop Ward by grabbing onto his arm to keep him from going after Skye, who had been pushed into the room near the stairs; he immediately tried to get her off, but he seemed like he didn't want to hurt her which I was surprised by.

I heard Skye yell for Jemma to get away from Ward, but before she could he pushed her into the room where Skye was; I couldn't see what was happening in the room so I ran to help. When I got a good look into the room Skye was blocking Jemma with her body and Ward was moving toward them and suddenly the room started to shake; I knew that if I didn't act soon something was going to happen. So I ran and jumped onto his back, making sure to grab the hand that had the gun in it, pulling it toward me to make sure that neither Skye nor Jemma were going to get injured.

"Emily!" Jemma yelled from behind Skye she was watching from over Skye's shoulder; Skye seemed to be getting really angry and the building started to shake more.

Ward flipped me off his back and I landed hard on the ground, it had knocked the wind out of me, but I immediately went back at him; he moved to get away from me as I ran at him, but I suddenly switched directions and ran straight in to him. He and I were knocked to the ground and we both started to fight for the gun, when it suddenly went off; I felt blood start to trickle from my shoulder, but that didn't stop me from finally getting it away from him.

"Ward stop!" Skye yelled as she was standing at our feet and suddenly the building stopped shaking.

At first I didn't think he would stop, but he did and moved away from me; he got up and ran from us and I went to get up to follow him when Jemma and Skye both stopped me.

"Emily it's okay he won't get far. May will stop him." Skye said as she knelt down next to me.

"It's just a graze. You might need stitches though." Jemma said as she looked at my arm.

"What was with the building shaking? There shouldn't be any earthquakes around this area." I said as I stood to see what was happening out in the hall.

"Skye?" Jemma said as Skye had moved away from us.

"It was me." Skye said as she backed away from us.

"They unlocked the obelisk, didn't they? What did they do to you?"

"They took me down to an ancient temple put the obelisk on this pedestal and the room started to shake and blocked all the exits. It started to take over my body like it did when it killed those people, but after a little bit of time I used the power it gave me and broke out of it."

"Oh Skye." Jemma sighed as she moved to hug Skye, but Skye backed away from her.

"Don't come any closer I don't want to hurt you." Skye cried softly.

"Skye you'd never hurt us. Believe in yourself; it'll be okay" I said as I blocked the doorway to make sure that Skye didn't run away from us.

"Please Emily get out of the way."

"No. I will not let you go through this alone. We are a family and we're here for you no matter what. You taught me that. We're not letting you deal with this on your own."

"I don't want to hurt you, any of you."

"And you won't." Jemma said as she took a step toward Skye. "Skye you mean everything to me. Please don't push me away. I love you. And even if you have changed I still love you. I'll always love you. Please let us help you."

"I'm scared." Skye said as she let the tears fall.

"I know, but we are a family and were not going anywhere." I said as I watched Jemma took Skye into her arms and whispered words of love.

I took that time after watching them for a moment to update the others on what was going on; May was the first person I told what had happened, she listened and told me that she'd update the others and Coulson on Skye's new predicament. May had also informed me that Ward was back in our custody and would be put back into vault D after he was questioned to gather information on Hydra; May told me before I went back to join Jemma and Skye that the man, of whom I broke one arm and dislocated the other, was Dr. Daniel Whitehall the leader in charge of the Hydra lab.

"You did good work." May said before I turned to go.

"Thank you Agent May." I said and then went to join Jemma and Skye, both of whom hadn't moved from the room I left them in.

When I rejoined Jemma and Skye, I noticed a man standing in the door way watching them together and I yelled at him, "Hey, get away from them!" And that caught Skye and Jemma's attention, both looked up at the man, Skye immediately put herself in front of Jemma.

"Daisy." The man said and I knew it was Skye's father Cal.

"Get out of here! Stay away from us!" Skye yelled at him.

"They won't understand Daisy, they'll abandon you."

"Her name is Skye. And no we won't abandon her. We love Skye and will do anything for her." Jemma said as she continued to hold on to Skye.

"Please Daisy. I'm your father. I know what is best for you." Cal said as he took a step into the room.

"My name is Skye. These people are my family. And you don't know what is best for me if you did you wouldn't have killed all those people. SHIELD saved me, protected me, and they are my family. Get out." Skye said passionately.

"You heard her leave." I said from the door way, Cal had moved farther into the room to try and get Skye to agree with him.

"Shut up!" Cal said as he lunged toward me grabbing me by the neck.

"Stop!" Skye shouted as she grabbed Jemma's gun and pointed it Cal, who stopped to listen to Skye. "Get out! I want nothing to do with you! You keep hurting my family and I'll never forgive you if you hurt her or any of them! Get out and never come looking for me! I HATE YOU!" Skye keep the gun trained on her father who had loosened his grip a little, but didn't fully let go.

"I'm your father Daisy and I will always love you. I will always protect you. They took you away from me. You could have been loved and protected your whole life. Please don't do this."

"You don't get it. I was loved and I was safe my whole life. SHIELD protected me, loved me. It brought me to Jemma and to Emily and to the rest of my team. You hurt any of them and I will never love you or forgive you. They mean everything to me. Now let go of her and get out."

Cal let go of me and ran out the door, but he didn't get too far before Talbot and his men caught him and handed him over to us; we decided to put him in vault C for the time being to see if he could help us gather more information on Hydra and their whereabouts.

Later that day back at the base, Skye, Jemma, and I were in a meeting with Coulson and May going over everything that had happened while Skye was with Hydra and her father; Skye held on to Jemma's hand the whole time and I figured that holding on to Jemma kept Skye from losing control of her emotions in fear that she would hurt us. Jemma seemed to understand and held on the Skye's hand with both of hers, hoping that it would help keep Skye grounded; May and Coulson both seemed to notice it, but didn't mention it.

"How did Ward get you here?" Coulson asked knowing they were at least a thousand miles away from the base.

"We took a bus to Florida and a private plane with Whitehall and my father to get here." Skye replied.

"What happened when you arrived?"

"They took me down this tunnel into the temple put the obelisk on this pedestal and the room started to shake and blocked all the ways out. The obelisk opened and crystals were inside, the obelisk started to turn my body to stone and then suddenly I was released from it. I broke through the stone and the doors to the outside opened, my father and Whitehall were waiting for me. They took me back up the tunnel and into this hotel and discussed what had happened, and then you guys showed up. I know have the power to create earthquakes or at least that's what my father and Whitehall determined."

"Have you actually used that power?" May asked.

"Yes, when we were at the hotel and Ward was fighting with Emily." Skye answered.

"It's going to be okay, we'll work with you to control it."

"I think it's connected to my emotions right now."

"It probably is. When were over emotional our responses can affect the way things are handled. We'll work on controlling your emotions. Then we'll work on using your power even when you're not emotional."

"We will solve this problem together. Tell us what happened when we showed up." Coulson said.

"Well Ward pushed me into a room near the stairs, Jemma tried to stop him from coming after me, when he pushed her into the room I put myself in front of her to protect her. Emily jumped Ward and tried to get the gun away from him. I got so angry that the room started to shake and Ward ran, which I assume you guys got him after that. Emily, Jemma, and I talked for a little bit and then Emily went to inform you about part of what happened. Then Cal showed up and tried to convince me that you guys would abandon me, that you didn't care, and that you didn't protect me. Emily came in and demanded that he leave, but he didn't listen and he freaked and tried to choke Emily. I grabbed Jemma's gun and pointed it at him to get him to leave Emily alone and leave. Which he did and then he was caught by Talbot and given to us." Skye said finishing the story.

"Since we have both Ward and Cal in custody we will interview them and gather any information we can about Hydra, but we will hand your father over to Talbot when were done interrogating him. They want to prosecute him for his crimes. Is that okay?"

"I have no problem with that."

"Skye, I know that you want nothing to do with him, but you know he won't talk to anyone but you." May said knowing that Skye wasn't going to take that well.

"I know and as much as I want to never talk to him again, we have to get the information we can out of him and we know that I'm the only one he'll talk to." Skye replied.

"We'll deal with that later, right now I think some time off would be beneficial. So we'll update the others and everyone will be given some time. I want you all to be well rested and emotionally back to a normal before we do anything more." Coulson said giving out the order.

"Yes, sir." I said as Jemma, Skye, and I stood to leave.

"Oh and Emily, get that arm looked at."

"Yes, sir."

A few days after getting Skye back, when everything was back to normal except Skye's training schedule; we dealt with Ward and Cal, Skye talked with her father with Jemma, while Bobbi and Hunter talked with Whitehall and May and I dealt with Ward. Before that we did full body scans and went over every inch of them for any safe guards they had in place to protect themselves or to help others find them. We found several and took them out or hacked into them to make sure that they had no way of working for the other Hydra agents to find them or make them work toward their advantage.

May and I got little information from Ward, but we knew that he didn't have too many connections to Hydra other than through Garrett and with Garrett dead he had no other reason to be connected to Hydra. We did get out of him what Whitehall and Cal were talking about before and after Skye was given her new powers; he swore that he just wanted to keep his promise to Skye that he would take her to her father.

Bobbi and Hunter didn't get much out of Whitehall except a few words of hate and the promise of destruction of SHIELD; Whitehall didn't know that he was no longer his younger self something in the obelisk had changed him into an old man. (We didn't feel the need to tell him.)

Skye and Jemma had more of a breakthrough when they were done talking with Cal for the day, they had learned a few locations of Hydra's bases and a few of the key men in charge of those bases. They both agreed that they would talk to him again till we knew that they had received all the information that they could from him.

That month we spent taking down those facilities and the people in charge of them making sure to take out all their safe guards before we handed them over to Talbot and the government. And we were helping more and more people the way that SHEILD did before Hydra had exposed us; we were finally making real progress.

Skye after lots of training and working she now had control over her powers and occasionally used them in difficult situations; we all were very proud of what she had accomplished through the month.

After that month we decided to have a little party to celebrate the great things that we had accomplished and Skye being able to control her powers; Coulson had us set it up in the garage where we celebrated through the night. We all knew that the work that we were doing mattered and now we were making really progress and were excited to keep going.

I was especially excited for Skye, she knew exactly what she needed to do to control her powers and she was finally confident with herself; it had taken quite a while for her to be that way after gaining her powers. She knew that we weren't going to abandon her like her father had suggested we would and we all made sure she knew that we were there for her no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

The team and I had worked very hard to get to the point where Skye could control her powers and it took some time that we all were willing to give her; we all wanted her to be able to trust herself around us after she gained her new power and for her to believe in herself again. Jemma had spent so much time with Skye working on her self-esteem, Skye had been full of confidence before she gained her new powers and we were working on getting her back to her old self with the new powers. The first few nights were the hardest, Skye was in the infirmary at the base with Jemma near her almost every second of everyday until Skye felt that she could control the power she now possessed. I was with them most of it trying to help Jemma help Skye, I made it a point to be with them when Jemma said she needed an extra pair of hands. I wanted to help Skye the way that she and Jemma had helped me get used to having a family.

And soon Skye seemed to be her old self with full of confidence the way she was before and we planned on helping her stay that way, but we also knew that she was trying too much too soon. She would go into the field and try out her new powers and almost always ended up back at the infirmary with a bloody nose or she couldn't control herself and Jemma had to sedate her. Jemma of course hated that she needed to sedate Skye so that she would calm down to gain control over her powers again; it was becoming a concern for all of us, but most of all Jemma. Jemma hated Skye being in the infirmary more than Skye did, even though Skye hated being there, Jemma really hated it; at night I could hear when they fought about it and I hated hearing that, especially because I knew that Skye felt bad and Jemma hated being angry with Skye.

One day a new mission came up one where Coulson was sending Skye and I to a facility that contained several of Hydra's experiments; we were informed that several of Hydra's men had captured someone like Skye and we were to go in and extract him or her from their control. Of course before we left Jemma took Skye aside and told her how worried she was about sending us in and that if they found out that Skye had powers they would want her to be their new experiment; Skye told Jemma that she'd be careful and she'd limit her use of her power as much as she could to prevent that from happening.

We were dropped off near the Hydra lab base, where they were holding the experiment, we were hoping that we were in time before the started to the worst of the experimenting. Skye and I quickly gained access through one of the back doors after we took out to of the agents on guard, quickly stripped them of their uniforms and put them on to blend in. When we reached where the holding cells were a man was laying on a metal table, he wasn't moving, so Skye hacked into the system to open the door, but when I entered to check on the man the door closed on me.

"Son of a bitch. It was a set up." Skye said as she tried to get the door to open again to get me out.

"Skye get out of here. Go get some back up. I'll be fine. Go!" I yelled at Skye through the door.

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Skye, please go. I'll be fine, but if they catch you they'll use you to experiment on. Please go. Just get help and come back."

"I will come back for you."

"I know now go."

Skye then took off heading the way we entered, I watched as she left the room, by time someone came into the room again it had been several minutes since Skye had left; I could only hope that she made it out before they could figure out what was going on. The men who entered the room looked around and then noticed me, one grinned smugly at the fact that the trap had worked; I watched as he nudged his buddy and pointed at me in the cell, they both then grinned evilly at me and I knew that this was going to hurt a lot.

"Where is the other one?" The first one who entered the room asked.

"I'm the only one here." I replied.

"She must have gotten away, but that's okay we only need one." The second man said as he pulled out something looking like a gun.

"But they wanted the other one." The first one replied.

"Doesn't matter, she will be quite enough."

The second man then stepped toward the cell and pointed the gun looking thing at me, at first I thought it was a gun, but it turned out to be an injection tool. He looked behind me and nodded, I thought the guy behind me was unconscious so when he pushed me against the bars of the cell door it knocked the wind out of me, the second man then injected whatever was in the vile into me. And I felt myself fall to the floor, my whole body felt like it was on fire and then black clouds blocked my vision; I could feel the men around me, but I couldn't do anything it was like I was paralyzed.

Suddenly I felt them lay me on a metal table, tied me down with straps; I knew whatever they wanted from me I wasn't going to give in to them, I had to much at stake and I wasn't willing to risk my family. My vision suddenly lightened and I could see the room, it was padded with a viewing room against one wall and I knew I was now their experiment. One of the men who had caught me was standing against the wall near a door, the other man was standing next to me and had this evil looking grin on his face which made me worried for fear of what he was thinking.

"Begin." A voice said over the PA system in the room and the man next to me grabbed one of the scalpels on the table next to me.

"We'll begin with an easy question. What is your name?" The man asked and I shook my head no; I wasn't going to give in to them. "You will learn to answer." The man said as he took the scalpel and dragged it along my forearm; I shook my head again and refused to answer.

_Back at the bus (Skye's pov)_

I hate myself for leaving her, but if I got caught too no one would be able to tell the others that we were set up, they had captured Emily; I knew that we'd be going in after her, but first the rest of the team had to know since Coulson had decided to go in with no coms in fear that they'd hack into the feed.

"Skye, what happened?" Coulson asked as we all gathered around the holotable, "Where's Emily?"

"They were expecting us. We infiltrated the base and found the cell holding the guy they were supposedly experimenting on, but it was a trap. Emily entered the cell after I got it open and the door closed on her. I tried to hack in again, but it was no use. Emily told me to get out of there, she told me to leave and get help; she knew that I didn't want to leave her, but this was the only way we could tell you guys since we went in without coms."

"All right. I'll get some more agents here and will go in after her. You did the right thing Skye. Emily understood what the risks were; we're going to get her out of there." May said as she left the holotable room to go make some phone calls.

"Everyone gear up, once we get reinforcements here were heading in." Coulson said as he left the room and headed to his office.

"I'll tell Jemma." I said as left the room to head to the lab where Mack, Fitz, and Jemma were waiting for news, leaving Bobbi and Hunter to go gather their gear.

Skye knew that Jemma was going to take this the hardest, Emily had become like her daughter and she loved and cared about her so much that Skye knew that this was going to ruin her plans; Jemma had told Skye that after the mission she planned on taking Emily to see a play, since Emily had never had the opportunity to do that before. So as Skye walked down to the lab she thought of the easiest way to inform her about Emily's predicament.

"Skye, your back." Jemma said as she stepped away from her lab area to greet me at the door.

"Yeah. Jemma…we need to talk." I said as I pulled Jemma over to a stool near her.

"Where's Emily?"

"That's what we need to talk about."

Fitz and Mack stopped working on the gadgets when they heard that and looked over at me and Jemma; I could feel them staring at me with the question that Jemma had asked. I sat on the stool next to Jemma's and took her hands in mine before I began to try and give her strength to hear what I was about to tell her.

"It was a trap. They were waiting for us. I'm sorry Jemma, Emily was captured." I said as I gave Jemma's hands a squeeze.

"How? How did they know?" Jemma asked worried.

"I hacked in to the system to open the doors after Emily entered to grab the guy the door closed and I tried to hack into it again to get her out, but it wouldn't let me in. Emily told me to get out of there and I listened I knew that I had to get back to the bus so that I could tell you guys so we could go get her. I don't know how they knew that we were coming, but I'm going to find out. I promise."

I pulled Jemma into a hug as I saw tear fill her eyes, I hated knowing that I left Emily there that I hadn't been able to get her out of there; I held Jemma as she cried and I told myself that if I caught who ever gave them notice that we were coming I was going to kill them.

_Back at the Hydra base (Emily's pov)_

I don't know how long they had been trying to get information out of me it seemed like forever though it probably was only a few hours, but my body was starting to give in to all the torture; I told myself I was protecting my family and that I needed to keep going until they got here to get me out. I knew that Jemma and Skye wouldn't stop till they got me out of here; until then I just had to keep going, to keep fighting.

The man who had started the torture left with no information leading to Cal Zabo entering the room, Skye's father was the one who had given them the information that if they were hurting someone we would come and try to save them; Skye was going to be furious with her father when she found out he was behind them knowing that we were coming. I didn't know that he had escaped custody from the military base that they were supposedly holding him at and I knew that Skye and the others didn't know it either. I knew he wasn't trying to get me, he was trying to get Skye, but what I didn't understand is why he wanted to catch Skye if they were going to experiment on her, after all she was his daughter and he knew what they did to their experiments. Maybe he thought that if they caught her and experimented on her a little he could swoop in like a hero and save her, but he hadn't planned on me entering the room first leaving Skye free and me captured; I knew either way that he wasn't going to save me like he would have saved Skye.

"Where is Skye?" Cal asked as he approached me with a device to dose me.

"Safe." I replied, I wanted it to be short and to the point letting him know that I wasn't going to give her up.

"Give it to her." A voice said over the PA system, but I heard it echo from the viewing room, which meant that whoever was in charge was watching from there.

"This will hurt." Cal said then gave me whatever was in the device.

I felt my body start to shake and it felt as if every cell in my body was on fire, I couldn't breathe; I forced myself to focus on one thing at a time, to focus on taking a breath and then another, until I felt it starting to fade.

"She's a strong willed one." The man's voice commented from inside the viewing room.

"She will be the first to survive." Cal said.

"Keep going, we want more data."

"If you told us what we wanted to know you wouldn't be going through this."

"I…don't…believe you." I said choking on the pain.

"As you shouldn't, knowing that you weren't the one that I wanted to capture." Cal said.

"Continue." The man's voice said.

"Here we go again." Cal said and then dosed me again.

_Back on the bus (Skye's pov)_

"I found out who gave them the information that we'd try to rescue whoever they were experimenting on." I said as we all gathered around the holotable.

"Who was it?" Coulson asked.

"It was him wasn't it?! How?" Jemma said vehemently.

"How could he do that?" Bobbi asked.

"Who? Who are we talking about?" Mack asked confused.

"Cal Zabo, my father. He gave them the information. He's working for them. He escaped custody from Talbot a week ago." I said looking around the room to gauge everyone's reactions.

"Why didn't they inform us on this?" May asked Coulson.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Coulson said.

"Why would he do that? Why would he want to capture you to experiment on you?" Bobbi asked.

"I think he wanted to let them experiment a little and then act like a hero and rescue Skye." Hunter said answering Bobbi.

"That's just…just wrong." Fitz said.

"I have several agents and even a few of Talbot's men are going to help get Emily back." Coulson said, "We're going in in twenty, so grab anything you need we met in the cargo hold in five to go over everything."

Everyone was then dismissed and went in separate directions, except Jemma, Coulson, May, and I, we stayed in the room; I knew that they were going to tell me to stay here, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"I know what all three of you are going to say, but there is no way that I'm not going back in there to get Emily out." I said angry with the thought that they would suggest that I don't go back for her.

"Skye you're the one they really want." Coulson said concerned.

"I know that, but I'm not leaving her there. I'm going back and I'm going to get her out of there with all of your help. I'm not going to let them turn me into their experiment."

"Are you ready to go against your father though?" Jemma asked concerned for everyone safety, but especially for her and Emily.

"I will take care of him. He's hurt too many people, too many people I care about. He's not going to keep doing it."

"All right. Let's go. We're meeting in a couple minutes." Coulson said as he dismissed us.

Jemma followed me down the cargo hold to grab some gear for herself; I wanted to tell her to stay here and stay safe, but I knew that she was going whether I liked it or not she wanted to help Emily too. Once we gathered our gear we met up with everyone on the cargo ramp, everyone was given their own instructions and we headed out. Bobbi, Jemma, and I were going to enter where I entered the last time, while the several others took on different doors around the base.

_Inside the Hydra base (Emily's pov)_

"Just give them what they want and they'll stop." Cal said after hours of injecting me with different chemicals to get different reactions.

"No." I said choking down the pain that was pulsating through my body.

"Come on. Tell us where the SHIELD base is and this will all be over."

"No."

"If you told us what we wanted to know, we'd send you back to the cell and you could rest."

"I'm not giving you them."

"Give her the next dose." The man said from the viewing room.

"All right." Cal replied and then injected another dose of something.

I could feel this dose slowly making its way through my body and as it went it made me feel like my body was ice cold; my breathing started to slow and I could feel my heartrate slow. I felt like I was dying slowly and I probably was, that's when the building shook and I knew that they had come to get me; I tried to move, to get off the table, to get out of the predicament I was caught in.

"Untie the straps and get her…" The man in the viewing room started to say, but was cut off by May shooting him in the heart.

Cal knew they had arrived and were trying to rescue me, he knew he didn't have time to get out, but he did have time to give me the antidote to the dose he had given me; he injected the antidote into my arm when Skye, Jemma, and Bobbi entered the room.

"Get away from her." Skye said very threateningly.

"I'm just giving her the antidote." Cal said as he pulled the injector from my arm.

"Emily. Are you okay?" Jemma said as she, Skye, and Bobbi moved closer to me.

'No.' was all I could get out before Jemma was trying to check on my condition and Skye was undoing the restraints.

"What did you give her?" Bobbi asked Cal as Jemma helped me sit up.

"Four of the formulas that the Hydra lab created to torture and interrogate the subjects they come into contact with, also an antidote for them. They cut her arms, when they tried to get information out of her." Cal answered.

"What did the formulas contain?" Jemma asked.

"I don't know. They just asked me to dose her and ask questions. The computer that has that information is the main frame, it's down the hall."

"Put your hands behind your back and turn around." Skye said as she pulled out handcuffs instead of zip ties.

"Skye please." Cal said softly.

"Don't. You don't get to hurt the people I care about and expect me to feel anything toward you. Emily is part of my family and if you hadn't caught her you would have had caught me. Would you have done the same to me that you did Emily?"

"I'd never do anything to hurt you. But she's an agent of the enemy, she is the enemy."

"You're wrong. Hydra was the one who did the testing on my mother, Jiaying. They told you they were SHIELD but they weren't. Hydra is the enemy. It's their fault she's dead."

"No, I saw their badges they were SHIELD."

"Hydra agents were working inside SHIELD. Why do you think SHIELD was exposed? Hydra showed our hand we had no choice, but to come out. We were trying to save people, Hydra was trying to kill them. I have proof. Whitehall was behind Jiaying's torture. There are tapes that I can show you to prove it to you, but I need to put you in handcuffs."

"You have proof?"

"Yes."

Skye held out the handcuffs and Cal turned around and put his hands behind his back so that she could put them on him; Jemma and Bobbi helped me down off the table, but I couldn't feel my legs.

"I can't." I said as I leaned most of my weight onto Bobbi and Jemma.

"She can't feel her legs." Cal said from behind us as they were leading me to the door.

"Bobbi come take him. I'll get Emily." Skye said as she led Cal past us.

"You got it." Bobbi said taking hold of Cal's arm leading him out of the room.

Skye moved over to Jemma and I and took me from Jemma, my body felt so heavy and I didn't want to be a burden, but Skye and Jemma both knew that I was too tired and unable to move on my own.

"I got you." Skye said as she picked me us bridal style.

"We should get her back to the bus as quickly as possible." Jemma said as she led us out of the room.

"The formulas?" I questioned.

"We'll get them after we get you back to the bus." Skye said as she followed Jemma to the exit.

"But…"

"No buts, we'll retrieve them shortly. We need to get you to the bus first." Jemma said taking charge as she stopped at one of the van's that was going to take us back to the bus.

"Get the formulas. I'll be okay." I said to Skye as she set me on the gurney.

"All right, but if you guys need me I'm there." Skye said as she ran off toward the base to get the formula details.

"Let's get her back to the bus." Jemma said to Mack who offered to drive us back to the bus.

"You got it. Get in." Mack said as he helped Jemma into the van and then closed the doors.

"Jem?" I said as tears filled my eyes.

"I'm right here. It's okay." Jemma said taking my hand in hers and wiped away the tears. "We'll get you back to the bus and all sorted out."

"Hurts."

"I know. Once I know what they gave you I'll be able to help you more. Just hold on." Jemma said to me and then told Mack to head back to the bus and we were on our way.

_At the Hydra base (Skye's pov)_

I had been going through a lot of the Hydra's folders and quickly found the formulas that Cal had told us he used on Emily and some other information that I transferred on to an external hard drive to go over later; I needed to get back to the bus to hand over the formula information for Jemma to go over to help Emily and that was my first concern. Whatever they were formulas they were tampering with had really done a number on Emily and I wanted to make sure that Jemma was able to get whatever they put into her out of her.

"Skye, we're just about done here." May said as she entered the room with Hunter.

"I've got all the files and the formulas of whatever they pumped in to Emily. I'm gonna grab the bike and head back to the bus to get these to Jemma. Hopefully she will be able to help get these formulas out of Emily's system."

"We'll meet you there." May replied before I quickly exited the room, found the bike and headed back to the bus.

_On the bus in the med pod (Emily's pov)_

I still wasn't able to move my legs, but when Jemma asked for one of my arms I was able to lift it for her, she did that for all my limbs before asking for my arm to take some blood to see if there were any drastic changes. As I was laying on the bed I tried to remember everything that they did, but my brain seem to not be working as well as it normally did.

"Emily how are you doing?" Jemma asked as she was taking some blood.

"Can't think properly." I said my thoughts still jumbled.

"I'm sure once we get the formula we'll be able to undo everything they did, Skye is on her way back with the formulas and more information. It's going to be okay, try and rest. I'm right here."

"Can you give me something…something for the pain?"

"I'm sorry Emily I can't not until I know what exactly they gave you. You could have a bad reaction to whatever I get you if I don't know what they gave you."

"Okay."

"I promise once I know what they gave you I will give you something to help that won't react with the formulas. For now just rest. Close your eyes. You're safe here."

I followed Jemma's instructions and closed my eyes and I took slow deep breathes and felt myself slip into a deep sleep.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the infirmary back at the base, Jemma and Skye were sitting on either side of my bed each holding one of my hands. Jemma and Skye were talking to each other, but I couldn't focus on what they were talking about. I opened my eyes and I felt Jemma stand and lean over me.

"Hey Emily. How are you doing?" Skye said as I heard her stand next to me.

"I'm tired." I replied. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days." Jemma said and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"That long?"

"You gave us a scare, but Jemma was sure you just needed some extra time to get all of the formulas out of your system." Skye said as she brushed hair out of my face.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"For leaving when I asked you to."

"Emily…"

"I knew I'd be able to handle whatever they threw at me. I didn't want you to have to go through this. I knew that you wanted to fight and get me out of there with you, but I also knew they'd use the worst on you if you showed your powers."

"I should be thanking you. Emily you are amazing and you are part of my family and I'll never leave you behind unless I know that I will be able to get you out of there."

"I love you guys."

"And we love you too." Jemma said as she kissed my forehead.

After that Skye understood that sometimes holding her powers back could help in the long run and promised to use the least amount of her power to be used. Jemma and Skye watched over me more than usually after that to make sure that I made a full recovery and I was back to normal after some time; of course the whole team watched me closely, but Jemma and Skye were the ones who watched me the closest. And I understood why it was the same reason I watched over them and made sure that they were always in good hands, we're family and family does everything to protect those we care about.


End file.
